Nowadays touch input technology has been widely used as one of major input mechanisms for electronic devices. Touch input technology is based on an integrated form of a display manner and an input manner. This is suitable for a recent trend toward portability and a user-friendly interface of electronic devices. Further, this is convenient for users to simultaneously perform seeing and inputting.
Meanwhile, a flexible display using flexible material has been developed for electronic devices. The flexible display is adapted to be attached onto a portion of a user's body, such as wrist or arm, having curvature. Thus, the flexible display is useful to various kinds of wearable devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.